Brynja
Brynja is Rashard's mate and the current queen of the Silver Isles. She is the mother of future queen Embra, Tyrilar and Njord. Information Description Brynja is decribed to have ruddy feathers the color of a red hawk and pale gold eyesSkyfire, page 97 from the line of En. She also has a hint of stripes along her feathers and freckles, making her pleasing to the eye. Personality Brynja is a level-headed, and loyal gryfon. She is also prideful, but not as prideful as the Silver Isles Aesir. Smart and capable, Brynja was the one who came up with the plan during the Battle of Torches. Brynja is also willing to put her personal feelings aside if it is for the good of her pride, as shown when she chooses Asvander over Shard. Role At first, Brynja was Rashard's love-interest. They both liked each other, but she was betrothed to Asvander. She later helps Kjorn during his search for his wingbrother. She then becomes the queen of the Sun Isle. History 'Entire History' In The Summer King Chronicles Arc ''Skyfire Although not mentioned, when Shard and Catori speak about the song Aodh sung to him, Shard thinks about what it would be like to have a queen. He also thinks about having a queen during his flight over the sea. Brynja is first introduced after Shard arriives in the Winderost after he saves the huntress Lisbet from a painted wolf. When Valdis calls Shard a witless outlander, Brynja defends him. Shard then introduces him as prince of the Vanir, and they take him to his uncle. Throughout Shard and Stigr's stay in the Dawn Spire, Brynja is a recurring character who helps them. Shard likes the Aesir huntress a lot, much to the chagrin of his uncle. However, Brynja also likes Shard, but often tries to stay neutral towards him as she is betrothed. Shard tries to court Brynja, but she declines as she is betrothed to Asvander so that the Dawn Spire could try to pull the divided clans of the Ostral Shores back in order to reclaim the glory that they once had. ''A Shard of Sun When the eagles attack Kjorn and Nilsine, she is one of the first to attack Kjorn, telling him that the Voldsom Narrows are no longer Dawn Spire hunting grounds. After realizing that Kjorn is from the Silver Isles, she pulls off from attacking and tells Hildr to do the same. Flying in soon! By the Silver Wind Flying in soon! In the Short Stories The Starward Light Brynja appears in the beginning of Starwind Light where she mentioned to be pregnant with Shard's heir. She speaks to Ragna and Sigrun about the Long Night, where she is discussing how to make a Long Night celebration that will benefit the Aesir and Vanir. Flying in soon! ''The Salmon Run ''Flying in soon! Relationships Rashard Brynja befriended Shard when he first came to the Winderost. She was wary towards him, at first not believing what he said, but came to admire his skill and personality. She forced her feelings down, due to her betrothal to Asvander. She liked him a lot more than she could, and told Shard that they couldn't be mates. After Shard fled the Dawn Spire, she assisted Kjorn and finally told Shard that she was in love with him. Asvander Dagny Stigr Valdis Kjorn Family Tree Tree List of all Family Members Quotes ''Skyfire'' Quotes ''A Shard of Sun'' Quotes ''By the Silver Wind'' Quotes Trivia * Brynja's name is Old Norse for 'armor'. **This fits her, as she and Rashard love each other, but there is a barrier (armor) between them (in the form of her betrothal to Asvander). It could also be that she is a fierce warrior. * As of the The Starward Light, she is pregnant with Shard's kit. ** Shard's kit appears in The Salmon Run where it's revealed that the kit is a female named Embra. * She was once betrothed to Asvander, but Rashard defeated him in a duel for his claim over Brynja. Gallery Canon BrynjaREF.png|Brynja Ref (by QueenClam) Author-Brynjamaybe - Copia.jpg|Brynja (by Jess E. Owen) Fanart B-Qvzg4CIAAspkg.png Screen Shot 2016-06-25 at 10.04.15 AM.png|Brynja (by QueenClam) BrynjaQCFanart.png Citations References Notes Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Aesir Category:Gryfons Category:Skyfire Characters Category:Silver Isles Gryfons Category:Royalty Category:Queens Category:By the Silver Wind Characters Category:Supporting Charcters Category:The Starward Light Characters Category:Aesir Royal Family Category:Vanir Royal Family Category:Huntresses Category:A Shard of Sun Characters Category:The Salmon Run Characters Category:Former Winderost Gryfons Category:Point-of-Views Category:Clan of En